The Strange World Of Amphibia
by Sunrise Glimmer
Summary: When her older twin sister Anne, steals a music box from a thrift store. Carol suddenly finds herself in a strange world called Amphibia. She's injured, sick, and hungry. At least, Anne is there with her. (I do not own Amphibia)
1. Carol

"Anne, what are you doing?" Carol whispered. Anne didn't answer. She seemed to be looking at something. Carol couldn't see what it was from her position however.

"Anne, seriously-."

She was cut off when Anne suddenly shushed her.

And, that was when, Carol heard the sound of an Accordion and someone humming. Relief filled her body at once. "Thank goodness," she murmured to herself. She was so cold she was shivering. Her leg was so swollen she could hardly believe it. And, to make the situation worse than it already was. She was hungry.

She was pretty sure she was sick as well (she had thrown up earlier). But, she might have already had the flu. Before, she got sent to this strange world.

Carol watched Anne slowly stand up from their hiding place. (They were hiding behind a bush.) Her hope of having the stranger save them was evaporated. The second the person saw Anne. He screamed. And, it was loud.

The person must've run off because Anne turned around. Carol raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?!"

Anne just rubbed her arm nervously. "Sorry."

Carol was furious. This was the last straw for her. First, Anne had stolen that music box. All because her 'friends' had convinced her to. She had done her best to convince Anne not to. Heck! She had even tried to stop her. But, Anne had still taken it. Then, when she had opened it. It had sent them to this strange place. Anne had woken up in a pile of mud. Carol hadn't been so lucky. She still remembered the feeling of fa-. _No, don't go there. _

She supposed she should be relieved. That, she and Anne were together at least. But, she wasn't.

"Carol? Are you okay?"

She hadn't realized it before. But, now she did. Carol could feel the tears sliding down her face. When had she started crying?

Anne began to approach her slowly.

"No!" She screeched. "Anne, I've had it with you, just leave me alone!" She stood up. Which, had been a bad move. She felt a jolt of pain when she pressed her left leg down. And, she crumpled to the ground. Anne was by her side instantly.

"It'll be okay Carol, I started this mess and I promise that I'll get us outta here."


	2. Waking

When Carol woke up. The first thing she noticed was that she was in some kind of basement. And, that Anne was nowhere in sight.

After panicking for about three minutes. She soon realized that her leg was in a cast. Carol was so relieved. Since, her leg was in a cast. That probably meant she and Anne hadn't been kidnapped.

After all, what kind of kidnappers would put her leg in a cast? Unless, they wanted her alive. But, if that was the case. Why wasn't Anne with her?

Wouldn't the kidnappers keep them in the same room?

The third thing Carol noticed about her current predicament. Was that there was a purple tadpole watching her. Well, more like glaring at her. From the steps leading out of the basement.

So, had she been kidnapped after all?

The creature didn't seem to like her at all. Plus, it was carrying a baseball bat.

They stared at each other in silence for about fifteen minutes. (The creature had been glaring at her).

Until, Carol finally broke the silence. "So, uh, do you know we're I am?"

The creature didn't answer. It (she?) just continued to glare at her. And, it swung the bat around. As if it were threatening Carol. After that, Carol kept her mouth shut. She didn't need to antagonize this creature.

It would clearly hurt her if it had to.

And so, that's how Carol spent the rest of the day.

Until, Anne and a strange frog arrived. Carol had never been more relieved to see Anne in her entire life. It seemed that Anne felt the same way, because Carol had little to no warning. When, Anne practically lunged herself at Carol for a hug. Which, Carol returned.

After the hug, Anne introduced her to the pink frog. Who's name turned out to be Sprig. The purple tadpole's name had been Polly.

Apparently, they were staying with the Planters family until the ice melted. And, once it melted they would be able to leave town, and find a way back home.

Carol was relieved at that. She just couldn't wait to go back home. Even though, she knew that they would be in major trouble when they got back. It would definitely be worth it in the end. She missed her family.

After the explanation, Sprig went to get some board game. And, they played while Anne and Sprig told her about the adventure they just had.

She didn't care about the adventure they just had. She just wanted to go home. Hopefully, she'd be able to.


End file.
